Reflections
by BrittJ101
Summary: I learned a lot this year. In academics I learned a plenty of things that I am sure I will use someday but I honestly learned more from my friends who do a certain extracurricular activity with me. One-shot about Wally's reflections on what has happened this past year. Set in the first season.


**A/N**

**So here is my latest story. I don't think I can commit to doing a chapter story right now with school starting and everything but I will still try to do one shots. This is set in the first season of YJ after New Years on the night before the last day of school. It's pretty short but I felt like writing a slightly sad, yet strangely inspirational story. I am a big fan of Wally West and feel like he is a lot more than what meets the eye. **

Another blank page faced Wally West. Another school assignment he didn't know how to start.

"Wow, this one is tough. 'Something you learned this year'. Do they want me to talk about what I learned in school this year? Because I really can't summarize what I- Naw I'm not gonna lie to you, I don't remember." He said, looking over at his cat Al. Al just stretched out on the bed and started purring. Seeing that his cat wasn't going to be any real help, Wally started chewing his pencil, trying to think of something to write. What had he done this year that had taught him something? He looked over at the picture he had of the team and suddenly had a flash* of inspiration. He started typing quickly before he lost his idea.

_I learned a lot this year. In academics I learned a plenty of things that I am sure I will use someday but I honestly learned more from my friends who do a certain extracurricular activity with me._

_I learned to accept someone for who they are, not where they came from, what they look like or how they were raised. In the end, all of that doesn't matter. If people would accept each other for who they are I don't think us humans would have half as many problems as we do. _

_I learned a lot about what makes a good friend. Someone who isn't going to give up on you, no matter how stubborn and stuck in you ways you can be. Someone who remains loyal through the thick and the thin. And someone who can see you for who you are and not the mask you wear, and who is there when everything is said and done and when you break down crying._

_I learned how much you need to treasure those little moments in life. Maybe it's a laugh you share with a friend, or when you hold that special person's hand. You can't buy those moments. You can't save them either like you can a video, picture or email. They can only live in your memories, so don't forget. Don't forget anything. Where you came from, how you got here, your past hopes and dreams, all of those are important parts of who you are. But just because you remember doesn't mean you can't live in the moment here and now. Don't be afraid to make new memories. Time slips away faster than you think._

_I learned that everyone is their own person, and not to call anyone a copy of someone. Everyone is original in their own right and everyone has a different destiny. _

_At one point this year I was in a place where I lost everything. I saw friends fall, and things change for the worse. Things were going downhill fast, yet somewhere in the depths of my heart I felt a hope and the will to go on. I picked myself up and brushed myself off. You are never too far down to get back up again._

_I learned a lot about myself too. I learned how far I can bend and when I break. That I am never alone. I learned to accept some of my so called "short comings" and embrace them. I learned my strengths and weaknesses. I had to realize who I am and where I want to be in the future, and how I am going to get there. It took a while but I made some new, unlikely friends along the way._

_And most of all, I learned that I can go the distance._

"What do you think about that Al? I'm sure you've had your fair share of adventures huh?" Wally laughed, rubbing his cat's head. "No matter how much the team changes they will always be my team, and I will always be part of theirs."

**A/N:**

***No pun intended **

**So that's it. Please review to tell me how I did, I always love hearing feedback. Thanks so much for reading **

**Love ya'll**

**BrittJ101**


End file.
